fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Alexander
Don Alexander (ドン・アレクサンダー, Don Arekusandā) Is an Independent Mage that often goes around to different parts of the world in search of jobs and places to call his own. In his younger days, Don often found himself living on the streets after being abandoned by his father, Dynamos Rive, and left to survive alone in the cruel world. Despite this, Don continued to take on the challenges placed in front of him, traveling and working hard at being a mage to earn a living and find food and shelter for himself while also helping those out with problems. He eventually found himself in a situation with Rosie Selina, and was saved by a wandering mage by the name of Lucas Sonne, who he decided to join up and travel with as well as Rosie. During the time traveling with them, Don showed to have gained a reputation known as Asura (阿修羅, Ashura), due to his demonic appearance and destructive fighting style that he shows whenever the group find themselves in trouble. Appearance The most noticeable thing that people tend to point out about Don is his large posture, easily towering over most people. This as well as his goatee give him the look of a person that should not be messed with. Don has a very tanned skin complexion, something that he has inherited from his father; this often makes people who know his dad to mistake Don for him, showing some similarities that they possesses between each other. Don has dark brown hair that is wavy, some of his friends state that it is incredibly soft and is even rumored to bring good luck, though the last one is just an exaggeration on his friend's part. When it comes to clothing, Don does not have that much of variation in what he wears. He often sticks to a single specific outfit. This outfit consist of a large white button up dress shirt that clings tightly to his body. He also wears a pair of dark tan slacks and black loafers. Though it is uncommon for people to see this complete outfit as Don always wears a tan cloak, no matter what the situation is. Personality In his younger days, Don often showed himself to be the strong silent type, even around his father, often not wanting to speak out for fear of being judged about how he looks and how he sounds. Even when his own father abandoned him to rot in the streets, Don often simply kept to himself and just went on his way regardless if someone wanted a piece of him or just thought he was trouble. However, deep down inside, Don often felt sadden for the way people often viewed him, always wanting to hide away and disappear from the sight of everyone and thinking it would be better if he never existed. Despite this, Don continued forward and gained confidence to become a better person and get out from his father's grasp to become his own man. As an adult, Don shows to have become a kinder and more passionate guy when it comes to helping out anyone in need, be it the people or even small animals at time to. It has also been seen that Don can be an extremely loyal person to those he considers his closest friends, especially to Lucas who he often admires for striking out on his own and coming to terms with who he was and what he did. Synopsis History Equipment Magic & Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:Phantombeast Category:Arukana Category:Phantom and Aru Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Take Over User